


Dabbles in Drabbles

by LKK6144



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2004-10-04
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKK6144/pseuds/LKK6144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles covering various characters and ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stone Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Awakened by unsettled dreams, I see the elf walk by, singing. His voice reminds me of cavern streams splashing over rocks, catching lanterns' gleam in their spray. Elves are strange to me, but not this one. Eyes, deep as Khazad-dûm, are lit by the stars of Durin's crown in Kheled-zâram. Tall, he is, and strong like a stone spire jutting from a cave's floor.

He would not like that I compared him to stone, preferring always trees as elves do. That alone remains strange in him. For our friendship, I will call him a tree. A tree carved from stone.

*******

1/11/2004


	2. One Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles covering various characters and ages.

He listens to night sounds while his companions and the horses sleep. Sleep eludes him. Sleep has eluded him since that day. He was not there that day when the orcs came. The decisions were not his. The responsibility was not his. But the failure was his. The failure of kingdom to ally was his. The failure of friend to friend was his.

Tomorrow, ally and friend will know of his failure.

For tonight, Legolas listens to night sounds while his companions and the horses sleep. One sound eludes him. One sound has eluded him since that day.

_gollum, gollum_

*******

3/24/2004


	3. Promise to a Newborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles covering various characters and ages.

Welcome, nephew.

We are your mother's brothers, elf-kind, as our father chose to be long ago. You will learn much of your father's kind, here in this city of men. But we shall teach you of our kind. We shall teach you of our peoples, of our songs, and of our times. Elf-kind is immortal; we will live to the end of the world, but not here in this city in this new Age of Men. After we sail, none of our kind will live here again, save in the remembrances you keep of us.

And so we shall teach.

*******

4/15/2004


	4. Which Way?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles covering various characters and ages.

Legolas of the Elves feared not, where the others did, where I did.

Elladan -- Elf-Man -- I am called, two kinds in one name. Elven-raised, I believed myself Elf until I faced the Paths of the Dead.

_Legolas of the Elves feared not, where the others did, where I did._

Am I Elf, as I believed? Or am I Man, as my fear declared?

I cannot be like my name, two kinds in one body. The Valar proclaimed that I must choose one.

Do I follow my childhood path to the West or this new path to the dead?

*******

5/19/2004

"The company halted, and there was not a heart among them that did not quail, unless it were the heart of Legolas of the Elves, for whom the ghosts of Men have no terror." (1)

(1) The Passing of the Grey Company, _The Return of the King_ (Ballantine Books, August 1976 paperback edition, pg. 70)


End file.
